its friday and its chaos?
by crazy YinYang writer7
Summary: Will Alfred and Matthew survive this world meeting? or will it end in chaos? mild cussing, some blood, etc
1. Chapter 1

It's Friday and I'm in love

_Hetalia and the song don't belong to me. If it did, then I be one lucky son of a bitch. If it I did, I would not be writing on fanfiction. On with the story._

Matthew pov

Matthew took a look at his bother, Alfred arguing yet again with Arthur and Francis at the world meeting and the usual is happening. Complete and utter mess and chaos of nations fighting, arguing, or was just paying attention at all. Yea, the usual is happening. '_It won't be that bad if I just hear music while waiting for things to settle down. Its not like they would hear me if I try.' _

Matthew brought his Iphone with red and white headphones. Then look through the song list and found a few songs to listen to.

_I don't care if Monday's blue  
Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too  
Thursday I don't care about you  
its Friday I'm in love_

Just one glance at Alfred sent him silvers down his spine and a tint of a blush is set on his cheeks. His soft purple eyes stare at the top of the table, any where, just so long he does not have to look at Alfred at the mean time at this meeting.

_Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday Wednesday break my heart  
Thursday doesn't even start  
its Friday I'm in love_

Sure, sometimes I get annoy with Alfred from time to time. Even piss off since most people would mistake for him. But in the end, I do know that I am in love with him. Even when he is oblivious as to what I would feel about him. And kind of naïve about this kind of stuff. But, in the end, my own heart would chase after the goofy American. Rather the feeling mutual, I wouldn't dare find out just yet.

_Saturday wait  
and Sunday always comes too late  
but Friday never hesitates...  
_

At times, I can not wait for this meeting to be over. It is the same routine like normally. Barely get anything done here. And if we do, it would be some kind of miracle. There are more things I can be doing now, but my boss insists that these meetings are the up most important to attend to.

_I don't care if Monday's black  
Tuesday Wednesday heart attack  
Thursday never looking back  
it's Friday I'm in love_

Purple eyes close for a few moments before opening to scan and see what other kind of commotion the other nations are doing. I see so far is Greece sleeping though this whole commotion. Russia is creeping out the Baltic. China saying on how westerners are immature. Germany trying to call order so the meeting would start. North half of Italy being his hyperactive self. All the same thing, like almost every meeting. __

Monday you can hold your head  
Tuesday Wednesday stay in bed  
or Thursday watch the walls instead  
it's Friday I'm in love

I turn out completely on what the other nations are saying and more on what the song I am listening to. My eyes focus on what other songs to listen while the meeting settles down. And relax for the rest of the song.

_Saturday wait  
and Sunday always comes too late_

_but Friday never hesitate..._

dressed up to the eyes  
it's a wonderful surprise  
to see your shoes and your spirits rise  
throwing out your frown  
and just smiling at the sound  
and as sleek as a shriek  
spinning round and round  
always take a big bite  
it's such a gorgeous sight  
to see you in the middle of the night  
you can never get enough  
enough of this stuff  
it's Friday  
I'm in love

And I don't care if Monday's blue  
Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too  
Thursday I don't care about you  
it's Friday I'm in love

_Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday Wednesday break my heart  
Thursday doesn't even start  
it's Friday I'm in love_

_**BANG!**_

Purple eyes focus on what made the noise in the first place. The meeting room quickly quiet down from the sound. And his eyes lead to see France, England, and America standing there quiet and with shock faces mostly. Alfred face is beet red, from what or why, he wouldn't know.

A question came to mind is: what the hell happen?

My eyes scan the other nations reactions. Everyone attention was mostly centered on Alfred.


	2. Chapter 2

Its Friday ch. 2

**I like to thank those that review for the last chapter of this story. And to those that are reading this. I have to apologize in advance, I am fluent in speaking French, but I suck writing in French. If there's any mistake, please correct me. The songs and the show don't belong to me. If they did, I will be happy for the rest of my life. Warning: general douche bag words, some bleeding scenes, and some yaoi loving wrap up in a story. The songs are: bring me to life by Evanescence, and This ain't a scene by Fall out boys**

* * *

_Matthew point of view_

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

His purple eyes silently gaze at his brother Alfred. Mind wondering on what the hell he did he do to make the whole meeting room go silent while Germany fail a bit in the begining at trying to calming down the room to start the meeting. His eyes scan some more before realizing some things was and were broken in to pieces from the fight.

_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

It was part of the table that was broken. As well as some parts of the walls were to. Walls that were broken enough to see lead pipes. Some parts of the broken table have splatter blood on them. His face paled visibly at the sight of blood. Purple eyes scan the three of them for any sight of blood and who's bleeding. As well as who would need help.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

He has gotten close to the three injured nations. What they were fighting about, he was clueless. But it doesn't mean he find the answer out of them soon. There were blood stains on France arms and forehead. Only a few bruises liter on France skin. As well a few deep stretches that liter his skin as well. France light blues eyes are now a glaze navy blue. Those eyes stare at England. Only a few of the mutter words were understandable.

"l'Angleterre" breaths were heavy its seems.

"que ce soit. . . . . . .it . . . cant . . . . . be change, just accept. . . . what he feels. You cant change . . . . what he feels . . . . .inside. Love is love."

What France had say, left me a little confuse and very anxious inside.

(_Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

England had only a few scratches, bruises, and a spot where he was bleeding at. The scratches liter randomly through places visible to see on his body. The bruises are mostly on the lower part of the body as far as he could tell. Where he was bleeding mostly was from certain spots on his head. His leaf green eyes shot daggers at France.

"He forbidden by me to do so. How can I accept it? He is in love with. . ."

A dark growl was heard and stop Arthur in his tracks. But I dare not look at the direction of the noise.

Arthur sent heated daggers at the general direction of the noise.

_frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead_

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

Then took a good look at Alfred and see what damage he was in, and what I saw rose more panic inside me. Lead my heart to race fast, hard, and wildly. My eyes shut tight for a few moments at the sight. He was cover in a couple of huge bruises. One on the right of the jaw. Which is covers some of the neck. The other bruise is on his stomach. Scratch marks liter every where on his skin. A black eye on the left eye, which looks pretty bad. (Only because his clothes are mess up and teared more then the other two nations). He has been bleeding at random places on his body.

Alfred once sky blue eyes, now darker, were sending heated daggers before saying. . . "Remember the last time you forbid me to do stuff old man. It started the revolution."

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Distinctly he heard Russia "kol kols" near him. But the other nation's panicked voices were just mix in together and unable to clearly hear what they were saying. The only ones not speaking or just not as much at that moment were France, England, and America.

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
I'm not a shoulder to cry on  
But I digress_

_No one point of view_

Everything in the meeting room was in pure chaos on trying to get the three nations some kind of medical help. Leaving Matthew to cry without realizing near Alfred because of how injured he was in. Alfred arms grab Matthew, to try and calm him down a bit. So Matthew would not be in hysterics.

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
(Now you)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
(Wear out the groove)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
(Sing out loud)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
(Oh, oh)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_


End file.
